Vendetta
by BurupyaDragon
Summary: What would you do for the one you love most? Versuch Tameshi has had only one purpose-to kill Barsburgs's enemies. Recently appointed as a Begleiter to Ayanami-sama her orders are to find the escaped murderer of the one she loves, Mikage Celestine. The accused, Teito Klien. However, emotions and past ties make the mission difficult as she finds not all is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1: Somehow I'm Still Here

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M BACK! I finally have another plot for 07 Ghosts and I am so proud to introduce to you Vendetta!** **This time I'll try to stay in one person's head but no promises. XP**

 **I'm also going to be trying some new things with this story so please be patient with me.** **I hope you guys enjoy and sit along with me for another whirlwind ride! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER- We all know that 07 Ghost was not written by me. However the plot of this story, minus some elements, and the characters Versuch Tamemshi and Lieutenant Ann are mine. **

* * *

"I created the sound of madness; wrote the book on pain; Somehow I'm still here to explain…"-Shinedown

* * *

Warm light spills from crystal chandeliers, each small hand-crafted gems sends a unique pattern on the marble dance floor. It casts a soft light on the glittering ballroom as couples elegantly twirl about the center, dancing to the dramatic tune the live orchestra was playing. Even through the floor was crowded and everyone was dressed extravagantly, there was one couple that seemed to shine brighter than the rest. A slightly short, slim young man with brilliant golden hair and emerald eyes was leading a thin, young woman with raven black hair and grey eyes in a sweeping waltz. With every turn they made the lady's silver dress flared out and cast sparkles about the room. The young man's white knee-length coat had lapels decorated in a gold filigree embroidery pattern which complimented his partner's dress. The couple both had donned masks, as it was in the nature of a masquerade party, but many of the attendees knew who the couple was.

The young man was rather infamous for being sweet with words and bold in action, yet undeniably kind. He quickly gathered the favor of many and was almost always welcome at parties. He is the only son of the Usotsuki family and was taken in by the lonely elder of the Usotsuki at a young age.

The woman, is the young lady Mr. Usotsuki was pushing the younger Usotsuki to settle down with, the mysterious yet sweet Miss Angel. Then again, this hadn't been the first woman that the Usotsuki elder had tried to pair the younger with.

The music reached a crescendo and Usotsuki raised the Angel into the air only to have the room turn pitch black. Several screams erupted from the startled party goers, but a sweet, calming voice rose above the the other voices, cutting through the sounds like a knife, "It's all under control. I'm sure the attendants will have the lights back in no time at all." People tried to find the voice and saw Miss Angel standing still with a small zaiphon light cupped in her hands, staring towards a door. After a moment of silence she looked at her rapt audience and smiled. "Mr. Usotsuki has already gone to find someone. It's only a matter of minutes now." Just as she was speaking the lights flickered back on and the crowd breathed a sigh of relief. Darkness was never liked, as it was the domain of Verloren. However, it seems as if this was yet again, another small and harmless moment. Mr. Usotsuki came through a side door with a flawless smile upon his fair face, just visible beneath his pale, leering joker mask. Miss Angel returned his smile with a dainty nod. He gracefully took her hand and they danced one last time before leaving the grand hall. As the doors closed behind them with a dull thud, a shrill shriek echoed, heard even through the marble walls of the manor.

"HE'S DEAD!"

* * *

Lieutenant Ann ripped the raven wig off and shook out her maple brown hair. Next she removed the glassy contacts from her eyes; she had already discarded the silver dress and wrapped it away, instead donning the classic military uniform for her rank. She looked at me expectantly. I shrugged, loosened the bandages on my chest, and folded up the gaudy jacket. Playing as Mr. Usotsuki was the easiest of all identities to be, simply because of the vapid nature of the character. However, it was always painful leaving my chest bound for such a long period. Lieutenant Ann held out her hand and I gave her the folded coat. She took the jacket quietly, shoved it into her knapsack, and took the front seat of the Hawksville. She motioned for me to sit down behind her; I obeyed quietly. She lifted off of the ground, soaring above the city district, letting me see the last rays of today's sunset. I watched it for as long as I could, the sight painfully searing into my eyes. It was as painful as it was breathtaking.

A feeling all too familiar…

The blood red sun warmed my skin in its final moments before losing its brilliance to the darkness of the night. Without the sun's warmth, the wind whipped at skin, dropping my body temperature several degrees.

"Target eliminated?" Lieutenant Ann asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, mam."

"Your orders are to report to Chief of Staff Ayanami once we return."

"Yes, mam."

"...and hold on. I don't want your death on my hands if you fall off a Hawksville because you were fascinated with a sunset."

I cocked my head and peered towards her, but she didn't look at me. She just continued to stare forward, towards where we are heading.

She's nicer than the others. I knew that the moment she had greeted me with a slight nod and a handshake instead of the brush-off or look of disdain I was used to.

I smiled bitterly. Or maybe it's just his thinking rubbing off on me.

"Yes, mam," I said quietly as I gripped the edges of the seat tighter. I leaned back to see the vast pitch-black night sky and murmured, "I can't fall."

Not yet.

* * *

I folded down the edges of my uniform, snapped my collar into place and then I rapped smartly on the door three times.

"Come in," Ayanami-sama's baritone voice ordered. He didn't look up from the papers he was reading as I stepped inside. I went past the empty desks, mentally making note of who sat at which desk. It was rather easy to deduce as each desk denoted the user's personality. Kuroyuri's desk was next to Haruse's and it mostly was covered in empty sky-blue sauce jars and pastry magazines Haruse must have shown him. Katsuragi's desk was neat and had a Japanese tea set near the upper left edge. Each of his desk drawers had a tab sticking out of it and clean, slightly left leaning, handwriting was visible. Konatsu's desk was full of official documents and stamps, the only one besides Ayanami-sama's desk that looked as if it was part of an official set. Hyuuga's desk...well it was a mess we don't talk about. There were etchings carved into the table, documents falling off the edges, paint splattered about, and caramel toffee stains on the desk.

Ayanami-sama's desk was in the center back of the room with a divider between himself and the rest of the unit, but the divider was glass so he could peer in and watch his members in their hectic every day schedule. I reached the center of the room and gave a salute, waiting patiently until my superior decided to pay attention to me.

Not looking up he pressed his stamp into the ink pad and asked, "Begleiter Versuch Tameshi, What is your report?"

"Target eliminated at 18 hundred hours. No casualties. Neat results. Death in under a minute."

He finally looked up from his documents and pinned me with his amethyst eyes. He scanned my expression, his eyes hiding his thoughts. Even after all the training I had received on how to read people's eyes and behaviors for human emotions, Ayanami-sami still continues to elude me. Rather, I always felt as if he could see through me and it was disconcerting. Disturbing and yet- "How do you feel?" His words cut through my thoughts and gave me a reminder to where I was and who I was.

Reminded me as to what my truth was.

I hated knowing the truth. That killing made me feel more alive than I ever wanted my golden angel to know. It's moments like this where I thank the ghosts that he wasn't assigned to my team, so that he could never hear me say it. I hope he never will because he still has faith in me where all others have given up. "…rejuvenated sir."

Ayanami-sama paused for a moment before returning to his work once more. "Rest. Tomorrow you have to report to conditioning."

I could feel my muscles tense at the hated word. "Yes sir." I saluted him again, not that he looked. Perhaps I should be glad.

I left the office, closing the door quietly behind me. I walked down the quiet hallways, the windows letting in slivers of moonlight to light my path. The only sounds were the quiet whirring of machines and the soft tap tap of my footsteps. I passed dark classrooms and offices until I reached the doorway to the female dormitory. I hesitated before entering, looking back over my shoulder towards the lone bench by the glass window. I stared at the empty bench half-expecting to see him sitting there quietly, perhaps humming to himself softly with a dorky smile on his face. I closed my eyes remembering. I could always sneak up on him, he always made such a racket that it was easy to do. Clapping my hand on his shoulder would cause him to whip around with a wide grin at the ready. "VERS!" He would exclaim, slightly too loud for the normally quiet halls. I would grin, the only other time I felt like truly smiling. He was always warm, welcoming, and forever energetic.

I could still see it. My precious, golden angel with his easy-going laugh, his mischievous dancing amber eyes, and his lilting speech pattern.

I smiled, warmed just by remembering everything he was...and opened my eyes to an empty bench. The hollow feeling returned and the cold seeped back into my bones.

"Mikage…"

It's been three days. Three days since the officials came and dragged him away for being friends with him, that bastard Teito Klien. I felt my teeth grind just thinking about him. The last time I had seen that brown pint-sized puff-ball had been the day he held a blade at his friend neck. Using a friend- the most gullible, innocent, and sweet person I have ever met- to save his own hide. Disgusting.

I clicked my tongue, I had a bad taste in my mouth just from being reminded of him.

Tap, tap, tap…

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the footsteps of the night guard echoing in the halls. I turned away from the bench and pushed the steel door of the dorms open., slipping into my room. Nobody noticed my late arrival, the other occupants already asleep. I sighed quietly, missing the days when I had someone there to greet me. It's been three days since the appeal for his innocence now.

How many more would I have to wait before I could see Mikage again?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2.0: The update schedule for this story will be slower than The Calling of Eve because each of the chapters are almost double what I use to publish. However, my update schedule of posting on Friday's will be the same. I'll post my full updating schedule plan in the next chapter. :)**

 **Rate and review please! (I read every single one and seriously they make my day.) Favorites and follows are also heavily appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reflection of Her Nature

**DISCLAIMER:** **We all know that 07 Ghost was not written by me. However the plot of this story, minus some elements, and the characters Versuch Tamemshi proctor, newbie, and Lieutenant Ann are mine.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I'm probably going to stick to updating on Fridays on a three weeks period basis. I will inform you guys about breaks if I take them. On a more chaptery (is that a word? probably not.) note, we get to see a bit of Versuch's past. :) Had so much fun writing this chapter!**

* * *

Zaiphon is a gift provided by God that is mainly controlled by the hand. It enables one to convert a life source into various forms. The term indicates a special type of human being. Everyone's capabilities are different and in many cases reflects their nature. -07 Ghost Kaptiel 1

* * *

There was the silence of the early morning that I always enjoyed. That emptiness was so comfortable and accepting of me that I had grown rather fond of the moments when the sun was just rising and students were still in their dorms. I would always rise early and sit on the bench outside of my first class, watching the scene through the glass pane. Watching as the darkness was beaten back by the light of the sun. Then with the light of dawn came the rush of the crowd, hectic and seemingly never ending.

Ever irritating.

I had never understood how people could enjoy being surrounded by the noise of other people, of themselves; so, I always waited till the last moment, the seconds before class begins to enter. It was an attempt to savor those last few moments of silence after everyone had headed to their classes. At 5:59 I stood up and turned around, about to head inside and was bowled down. The world shifted sideways and I snapped an arm out. My forearm hit the floor as I switched my fall into a shoulder roll away from whatever knocked me over. I stayed low and turned to face my assailant. A young man, probably the same age as I was, was lying face down in a tumbled heap on the floor, his papers strewn about from the fall. He groaned and raised his head. "Hehe, sorry about that," he said with a grin. I stood up and looked about for a moment. My internal clock set off its alarms telling me that the classes had already started and I would be late. I glanced at the clock. Sure enough, 6:00. I stared back down at the guy lying on the floor. I recognized him now. He was the 2nd oldest son of the Celestine family whom have a proud history of stewardship to the Oak family.

The boy, unaware, scratched his head as he glanced about him. Still on the floor, he swept his papers into a messy pile and rolled himself over. I stared at the heap, pieces sticking out and wrinkled from his rough handling and wondered absently if I should help arrange it. I never got the chance to. He glanced at the clock, eyes bugged out of his head, did a haphazard nod to me, and dashed away. I saw a flutter as he dashed off and heard the click of plastic hitting marble. I glanced at the white ID on the floor. I looked back up for the owner but he was already gone.

…

I looked back at the offending piece of plastic on the floor.

…

I sighed and picked it up, pocketing it. I headed into my class, 5 minutes late.

I really dislike people.

* * *

After a garnering a disapproving look from my teacher he dismissed me to my seat with no spoken lecture. That earned me several nasty glares from my classmates but I had grown too used to the looks to let it bother me. Teacher returned to teaching the class, continuing the unfinished sentence on the board. I didn't bother getting a writing pad out. The class information was something I had already learned but I required "official credit" for me to graduate with honors.

My instructor knew I was a special case as well, which is perhaps the only reason I escaped without a lecture.

I pulled out the ID from earlier and rubbed my fingers on the thin plastic. There was several nicks, chips, and scratches in the card indicating he was rather clumsy with his stuff. I stared at his photo, his energy exuding from it even though he wasn't physically here. He looked as if someone had given him enough caffeine to last him a week. I frowned slightly as I noticed his collar was bent improperly and his hair was sticking up.

Hmm. Undisciplined and clumsy it seems. Though considering his tardiness this morning this shouldn't have come as a surprise to me.

I flipped the card over to read his course scheduling. He was currently in Intelligence Course: Introduction to the History of Barsburg (IC:IHB); that explained all the papers then. That must have been the 7-page report on the war between Raggs and Barsburg that was due today. His next class was Practical Training Course: Zaiphon Imbuing (PTC:ZI).

Which means he'll be rushing to the courtyard after this class.

If you've been trained to look for them, small quirks can speak volumes about a person's habits. He was no different. I could see it now.

I imagined him running about, his uniform coat half-hazardously on and most likely wrinkled. His lack of care for his items was displayed with his manner of collecting his report papers and his treatment of his ID. I envision that he would be rushed because he forgot something or was held up talking to another cadet; his ready smile and rushed demeanor this morning marks him as the sort of person to do as much.

I spent the rest of the class testing the limits of the ID's flexibility, bending it in my hands till it would almost break and letting it snap back into formation.

Step, step, THUD!

I sighed as I felt the vibration of my classmate's shoes slamming into the floor. I just never had understood why they felt the need to broadcast their presence in such an ostentatious manner. Perhaps they thought it was intimidating. I thought it made them look stupid, but to each their own.

Without warning, a hand shot out towards me, the fingers open in a claw. I snapped the card into the arm, reflexively defending myself before realizing it had been reaching for the object I had been carrying not my wrist. I heard a yelp of pain and the hand retracted quickly. I looked up into violet irises and perfectly coiffed hair. She was called Violet Oak, a girl with a nasty habit of attempting to make my life miserable. I don't know why she bothers me, but she does. People might have mentioned something about the first time we met but I hadn't done anything considered improper by society…at least I didn't think I did. The first time I met her I had commented it was imaginative of her parents to name her after her eye color but for some reason she didn't seem to appreciate this comment. She had turned red and stomped away in the same manner she had stomped towards me earlier.

"What the hell Versuch?! I didn't do anything yet!" She shrieked. Her two lackeys looked at me with a glare. I sighed again.

"What the hell" was neither proper nor appropriate in this setting. Nor was it an expected response from a decent human being. She also indicated her malicious intents through the usage of the word yet. How lax...

The training guidelines indicates that responses to unexpected stimuli- I didn't finish my thought as I saw her reach down again for Celestine's ID. I warily eyed her as she studied it. "This isn't you."

...how astute. She can state the obvious.

"YOU STOLE THIS!" Her voice raised several octaves and volume in an attempt to garner attention and make me look like a common thief. Though if she took the time to use her head she would realize no sensible thief would steal an ID if they already have one. Nevertheless, she had a triumphant grin on her face as she waved the card in front of my face. "Stealing is punishable by lashes you know."

My eyebrow raised as her cronies repeated the phrase in a singsong manner, "Lashes, lashes for Versuch."

...Why was it that she felt the need to explain to me the rules if I already knew them? Why was it that her "backup" felt the need to repeat things?

I sighed.

Why was it that Violet kept coming to irritate me?

"Return that please."

I held out my hand expectantly.

"YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!" By this point Violet's loud tone had attracted several onlookers. Scandalous gasps came from Violet's followers.

I took a moment to process why it was such a big deal to Violet (which by the way is to fulfill her petty desires) and finally decided on the response 'Why must I deny something we both know is false?'. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Violet. "Thieves must be reported to the high-ups. Thievery isn't allowed in the Barsburg military you know."

...this is why I don't like noisy people. They only listen to what they wish to hear.

"Why must I deny something we both know is false, Oak?" I finally snapped out. I beyond annoyed, I was incensed. Not only had I been late for some bumbling fool who didn't look as to where he was going, I also had to put up with Violet's painfully poor acting. I felt my Zaiphon starting to feel Violet out as a target, yearning to devour the human core of power before me. The midnight blue tendrils curled itself around its target and began crawling its way to Violet's heart. I stared at my Zaiphon, knowing I should pull it under control before it caused damage to Violet… but I decided to let it out for a moment. A brush with death would do her and I some good. For it had been bothering me about its hunger for days and Violet just looks so delicious to it right now…

Violet paled as she tried to yank her arm out of the inky Zaiphon curling about her but it stretched to hold on to her. It had just found its dinner and it wasn't planning to let it go so easily. Her movements got more erratic as panic set in. She futilely tried to claw the zaiphon away. It crowed triumphantly at the smell of her fear; it knew it would win, and I couldn't help the small swell of pleasure in me as well. The contentment at the knowledge she was helpless to be nothing but food for my zaiphon was intoxicating.

"What use would an extra ID provide for me? What type of idiot would steal something they already have?" I snarked. My voice was low and taunting, the voice of a predator. I knew who was in power here and Violet knew it too. She cowered before me, trying to retreat but my zaiphon acted as a glue latching her to me. Her eyes were darting about to look for help but her cronies had already long ran away, for cowardice was something they had in abundance. For humans were all-

"What's going on here?" A threatening and severe voice came from the front. The teacher was taking notice and that's when I knew play-time was over. I sighed and bit down on my lip, the pain would give me the focus I needed to retake control of my zaiphon. It bemoaned the loss of its treat and fought to continue to consume Violet. It was not happy with me nor I with it but I was ordered by my superiors to obey society's customs. My teeth sank into my skin until I felt blood seep through my teeth. I took a deep breath and then feigned a smile at Violet, as I pulled my Zaiphon back. It slithered back from Violet and curled into my fingertips, out of sight. She was trembling and pale, looking as if she had seen her worst nightmare. In a way, perhaps she had.

Either way, I was feeling slightly less tense, and didn't care by what it was her feeble mind was confounded by. I held out my hand again. Violet looked down at the card numbly and placed it in my hand. I nodded and left the room, heading off to the start of today's troubles- Mikage Celestine.

* * *

My arm shot up to block the hand reaching towards my face and shoved it back.

"AWWW, you're already awake," Major Hyuuga whined. I ignored him and glanced around. All the other soldiers in my dorm were still asleep. "Anywho, Aya-tan wants you up bright and early for your training."

Even if the dreams were my own memories, remembering things this way hurt. I rubbed my eyes, digging the palms into my sockets to force the remnants of the dream out of my head.

"Why did he send you? Ayanami-sama already informed me of my assignment yesterday when I delivered my mission report." I leapt off the bed and landed on the pad of my feet, lessing the sound emitted from my jump. I looked at Major Hyuuga who had taken a sudden interest in looking everywhere but at me.

He shrugged, "Who knows what Aya-tan thinks?"

I sighed and shook my head. "He didn't send you to wake and remind me did he."

It wasn't really a question but Major answered anyway. "I'm just having fun with Kona-chan! It's a game of hide and seek!"

I snorted. "I'm sooo sure Beigletter Warren sees you escaping your duties that way as well." I opened my dresser and pulled my uniform out.

"Ohhh are you gonna give me a show?" Major Hyuuga gave an obnoxious wink and wiggled his hips. A large part of me wished to unsee the scene but unfortunately it was burned into my memories.

"What show would there be to give?" I snapped.

He slid over to my right hand side and pinched my cheeks; much to my irritation he was still slightly faster than me so I wasn't able to block him. "You could be very pretty you know that Ver-chan? You've no blemishes on your skin except this long scar right here-" He tugged on my cheek and used his pointer finger to slowly trace the wound that extended from my eyebrow to the hollow in my cheek. "Golden blonde locks that would be like a model if they weren't cut with your switchblade every week." He gave a pointed look at the ebony handle switch blade resting on my dresser.

I glared at him best I could from the corner of my eyes and snarled, "Point is?" Problem was with his hold on my cheek the words didn't form properly and came out sounding like "Foin ish?"

He snickered a little and continued, "And! Mysterious evergreen eyes that would be super pretty if they didn't look like they were going to kill meeee-?!" Suddenly Major Hyuuga was yanked backwards. Beigletter Warren had snuck up on the Major and had a firm grip on the Major's ear using his leverage to drag Major away from me. Normally, I would've appreciated Major being disciplined by Beigletter Warren but this time Major Hyuuga had a hold on my cheek and had stretched my cheek as far as it would go before letting go. I rubbed my cheek. Helvette that hurt.

"MAJOR DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT HARASSMENT IS? DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CAN GET REPORTED FOR THIS TYPE OF BEHAVIOR?" Beigletter Warren all but yelled in the Major's ear.

"But Kona-chan-" Major Hyuuga started but stopped once Beigletter Warren threw a venomous look at him. He turned towards me but immediately looked away, a slight coloring to his cheeks.

"Kona-chan's blushi-OW!" Beigletter Warren twisted his ear viciously and effectively silenced Major Hyuuga.

"Sorry about that Versuch. You can get dressed in peace."

"It wasn't your fault Beigeletter Warren."

He nodded awkwardly and dragged Major Hyuuga away. I turned back to my clock to see I was five minutes behind my usual schedule and sighed. I would have to rush to make it to conditioning on time. I know Mikage said people were good for me but I never fully understood his fascination with them. Most of the time they only seemed like hindrances.

* * *

At 6:30 I simultaneously opened the door to the conditioning area with my foot and buttoned the collar of my uniform closed. I practically had to dress as I walked to just make the cut-off time for conditioning because of Major Hyuuga's interference this morning. As I set foot inside the first thing I heard was the dying cry of a prisoner at the hands of one of the other "special wards of the military". A step up from slave status, wards were guaranteed survival until the age of 18 so long as they repaid their debt to the nation, however it was seen fit. Often times we were used to fight either through the military or through assassination, but they needed an area to test and hone our skills. The scientists and military personnel took over a section of the prison and train us by pitting us against death row inmates. Even now ever so faintly you could feel the walls thrumming with the wards ever repeating cry, "NO JUSTICE! NO ESCAPE BUT DEATH! EXTERMINATE THE POISON OF THE NATION!"

No justice and no escape but by death were the words the wards were told once being taken in. Exterminate the poison of the nation in return for your life. That was our duty. Until the end.

"Beigletter Tameshi. You have one measuring session in exam room 3 and two real combat training conditioning sessions in cell 10 to complete," a quiet voice came from my left hand side. A slim young woman with rust colored hair and horn rimmed glasses read my assignments off from a clipboard. She must have been new. I could tell because she referred to me by title not by number.

"Understood." I nodded stiffly to her and headed towards the examination room. Brilliant white lights assaulted my eyes as I stepped into the empty room.

"Step into the center Ward 3971. Then summon your Zaiphon for as long as you can control it. Your previous examination states your current abilities is three minutes of extended use. Four minutes is today's target."

I took a deep breathe in and let it out slowly, reminding myself of the ward's life motto. No escape. There's never going to be an escape from this. So just bear with the pa-

"BEGIN NOW," the proctor's voice was laced with irritation at my delay. I saw his hand inch closer to the punishment switch and I knew I couldn't delay any longer.

Focusing as hard as I could I tapped into the power within me. The moment I did, the whispers began. It was irritated for being awoken without a clear enemy before it and it was doing all it could to make this fact known. I extended my hand and a thin tendril of zaiphon slowly crawled out, still trying to cling to me as best it could. I ordered it to go in a figure eight pattern and I heard the scientists start the clock. The beep signaling the start to my four minutes of hell echoed off the walls of the small chamber.

I could feel the power wearing down on me, slowly draining me. The whispering got louder, trying to drown out my focus on moving my zaiphon in the ordained pattern. I ignored them and just imagined drawing the figure eight above my hand with my zaiphon. Up and down repeatedly. I needed to focus on my duty not the whispers.

At the first minute it was always just whispering and it was only slightly difficult. At the second minute things got harder, the whispering became speaking. Breathing became desperate, pained gasps for air and my lungs burned like I had just ran a marathon. This didn't matter to the scientists, only the controlling of the zaiphon mattered. That and the time. Time.

But that wasn't what I was supposed to focus on. Up and down. Focus on the mission.

At the third minute the voices began yelling, screaming at me to stop. Making it impossible to think of up and downs. Breathing was difficult. It felt as if someone had shoved glass down my windpipe and every breath I took was burying it deeper into my flesh. Darkness encroached on the edge of my vision making it hard to see the zaiphon following its pattern.

Have...to…follow...orders...

I barely heard his command the voices were so loud. "STOP!"' The proctor's yelled and I yanked my zaiphon back to me. A sickening sensation filled me and darkness covered my sight.

* * *

The blinking red number 3:55:04 was on the clock, seeming to almost mock the examination proctors. "Mark the test as a failure and schedule the next testing. Also, bring in the source." Two soldiers saluted the proctor and moved to complete their orders.

A small sound of confusion came from behind the proctor and he looked back to see the newbie staring at him from beneath her horn rimmed glasses. "What did you mean by source? Also, what did you mean by Ward? I've never heard of that title."

The proctor sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Didn't they inform you of what this is?"

The newbie flipped a page up on her clipboard, "Yes, these files say this cadet's name is Versuch Tameshi and we are conductin-"

A bark of laughter escaped from the proctors lips interrupting her mid-sentence. "This cadet's name is! She just said-They really didn't tell you!" He turned away from the slim woman towards glass pane where Versuch lay collapsed on the floor. "See how you feel calling it a her after you see what she does."

"Sir?"

"Just watch," was all he said. They both watched as the door on the right opened and the guards shoved a shackled prisoner inside the room. The door closed quickly after with a dull thud and the prisoner turned to the door confused. He was a burly man nearly seven feet tall with short cropped hair, and he looked like he was capable of putting up a fight but the proctor knew none of this would matter. Young, old, tall, small, quick, or strong. It didn't matter. They were all just food for its power.

The room was still for a moment with the prisoner scanning his surroundings.

He didn't have very long before everything erupted into motion. With an earsplitting scream the body launched itself off the floor shot towards the prisoner, inky tendrils of zaiphon oozing from it. It thrust its hand into his chest gripping the core of the prisoner's power, his soul, and the black zaiphon stretched out consuming the man. All you could hear was the man's tortured dying screams as his skin turned charred and shriveled away, exposing bones.

Just as quickly as it began, it was over with Versuch Tameshi standing upright and a barely recognizable stack of blackened skin and bones at her feet.

The proctor turned away from the gruesome sight to look at the pale faced scientist next to him.

"Do you still feel like calling it a human?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2.0: As always! Rate and review! Comments, follows, and favorites greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled Soul

**DISCLAIMER:** **We all know that 07 Ghost was not written by me. However the plot of this story, minus some elements, and the characters Versuch Tamemshi proctor, newbie, and Lieutenant Ann are mine.**

* * *

I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul. I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home, and I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end...- Fallout Boy

* * *

I found Celestine exactly as I imagined- a walking train wreck. His jacket was half on, only one glove was on, and he had the other glove between his teeth as his hands were occupied with putting on his coat. He looked up and spotted me. His eyes lit up and he tried to say something but with the glove in his mouth it was unintelligible. Though if his body language was any indication he looked happy to see me. He charged forward till he was practically toe to toe with me and opened his mouth...only to have the glove he had been biting in place fall down. He blushed and laughed good naturedly, it seems he forgot he had been holding it in place. I could feel the corners of my mouth curve at his blunder and picked it up, holding it back out to him. There was a certain charm to him that most other humans lacked, something that made you want to care for the wreck he was. Perhaps this is what those things called pets are like.

"Thanks!" He slipped into his jacket, grabbed the glove and put it on. "You're that gal I bumped into this morning right?" He grinned as he greeted me. My eyebrow shot up at the colloquial term and the large smile but I nodded. "Did you see an ID card about this big-" he formed a rectangle with his hands, "and had my name on it?"

"I do know what an ID is Mr. Celestine."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Oh yeah, I guess you do…" There was a moment of silence as I waited for the rest of my statement to process. "WAIT A MINUTE!" I flinched at the volume of his exclamation and several people in the hall shushed him loudly. "Opps." He apologized to them sheepishly and then looked back at me with a grin. "You've got it! My ID I mean! That's why you know my name!" I nodded and handed him the ID I had been holding. His grin got wider.

I wonder. Could a grin could break a face apart?

Ignorant to my morbid curiosity, he pocketed the card quickly and did a little fist pump. "Now I don't have to pay the 7 yuus fee to replace my ID! Yes!" The number registered in my head and I slowly grew concerned about Mr. Celestine's clear lack of organization. The fee he quoted was the printing discount fee for those who have lost their ID more than 5 times…

"I gotta thank you, is there something I can do for you?" Mr. Celestine said as he pocketed his ID. I stared at it, noting that it was halfway tipping out of his pocket again already. I could see how he could lose his ID more than five times easily.

"I don't need anything Mr. Celestine. Have a goo-" I didn't even manage to finish the sentence before he talked over me while wagging his finger.

"Ah! Ah! I can't just let you go off empty handed after finding my stuff for me! Seriously, not chill…" He trailed off as he spotted something behind me. What he noticed wasn't a hostile as he seemed… overjoyed by whatever it was he saw. He held up one finger in society's signal for wait and then dashed off behind me.

As he ran off only two thoughts ran through my head. Doesn't he have class? Also, isn't the class in the opposite direction?

I turned to view what Mr. Celestine and found that he was rummaging through the janitors closet. Interesting...I was pretty sure society deemed this action inappropriate?

I saw a puff of dust rise as Mr. Celestine shuffled things about in the closet.

Nor does it seem very sanitary...

He lifted the uniform of the janitor up, saw what was underneath, and exclaimed, "'AHA!" He yanked out a small Saran wrapped package and jogged back over to me. He grinned his goofy, lopsided grin and thrust his prize towards me, "Here! It's super hard to get but the janitor always saves one for me because he knows I love it. You can have it for today." The thing he had been hunting for was an odd looking sandwich with a dark brioche bun which barely contained the wheat noodles that made the innards. He forced it into my hands.

"What is this?" I asked as I curiously poked the noodles. They slid out from under my finger, wiggling against the Saran wrap. It looked...disturbing.

"Do you mean you've NEVER EVER had YAKISOBA?" Mr. Celestine's voice grew louder at certain words, emphasizing it. "How cruel were your parents to prevent you from eating Yakisoba?!"

I sighed. Mr. Celestine was as uninformed about the people he trained with as he was messy, which was VERY.

As I was debating informing him of my family situation an asinine sneer took the option away from me, "She doesn't have them. This filthy prick is just an orphan on a government scholarship, sucking away precious funds to do whatever the hell she wants." I looked past Mr. Celestine to see that Violet had just rounded the hallway corner and must have overheard Mr. Celestine's blunder. Apparently, appearing intelligent and being able to insult me outweighed the fear I had put in her during class. She smirked at me, and then her eyes dropped to the sandwich Mr. Celestine had shoved into my hands. Her eyes lit up and her lips curved into a sneer.

I internally sighed. And here we go once more.

"Oho! Couldn't wait to filch more things off people could you?" Violet's voice echoed annoyingly loud through the corridor.

Interesting. She had not repeated her usual inclination to stomp her way up to me and had instead settled to jeer at me from a distance. Perhaps my display HAD frightened her more than I thought. It was just that her personality made her unable to ignore certain situations. More than a little bit of satisfaction swelled at the thought of her fearing me and my zaiphon preened alongside me.

The moment was short lived though, as Violet couldn't resist opening her mouth again. "What are you too much of a freak to even respond? Or is it because you know it's the truth that you can't respond?"

I sighed. Why is it that people make assumptions about you if you simply take the time to consider what you are going to say? Violet seems particularly prone to- "Hey, I don't know why you're calling her a thief. I just was giving her something." Mikage's voice sounded annoyed.

My eyebrow shot up and I could feel my mouth tilting into a smug smile. Seems I'm not the only one who is irritated by Violet's antics.

"Oh please, nobody ever gives the leech something. What did she do to get you to give her that? Threaten you like she did m-"

"Violet stop," I snapped. Violet's pale skin burned red at being interrupted and I felt the vibration in the floor as Violet stomped closer till she was only six inches away from my face. I slid one of my legs backwards, putting a slight distance between us and giving myself a strong stance to counter. All I would have to do is twist my hips and my elbow would be able to bury itself in her stomach, incapacitating her. Apparently, a wounded pride triumphed even her training. If simple pettiness was all it took to make her expose her body to the enemy, she was a failure of a soldier.

"Don't you mean I'm just right? You're just too damn stubborn to admit when you've lost," Violet hissed, not noticing my movement.

 _Idiot._

I personally thought stubbornness was what Violet suffered from but educating her on this point seemed like a lost cause. I shrugged. Violet practically snarled at me.

 _That's enough. I had valid claim to limited self-defense at this point.  
_

I twisted my hip and was about to stun her when Mr. Celestine cut between the two of us. I stopped mid-turn and Mr. Celestine's golden eyes watched me for one moment longer, taking in the stillness of my frame, before turned away towards Violet. "Violet, don't you think that Admiral Oak would be sad to see you acting like this?"

There was silence as Violet processed what Mikage told her. I could practically see the gears running in her head and the spiderwebs snapping off as she finally began to use the rusted cogs of her brain. After a long moment, Violet snorted but backed away from us, pounding her feet into the floor as she left. I shook my head and sighed. The art of subtlety would be eternally lost on her.

"You okay?" Mr. Celestine said as he turned back towards me.

"You're unique," I ignored his question, asking one of my own.

"I wouldn't say that," he smiled and scratched his head awkwardly.

"No, not many would stand in the way of an attack for someone else. Especially not when I intend to deliver the blow."

He hummed thoughtfully, "You just haven't met the right type of people."

I snorted, "There are no such people. There's only the weak and the survivors."

Mr. Celestine's eyes glazed with nostalgia as he saw something out in the courtyard. "There's someone I know who put his life on the line to save mine. Shoved me out the way of a pillar and let it crush him instead."

"Why?" I cocked my head, confused.

There was a moment of silence as Mr. Celestine's golden eyes searched my face for something. My eyebrow shot up. A beat passed before his face set and a steel developed in his eyes. He had made up his mind about something, but as to what that thing was I couldn't tell. Mr. Celestine suddenly thrust his hand out towards me. "Let me start over then. Nice to meet you...uh." His cheeks colored a bit and he scratched the back of his head. "I actually never got your name," he admitted sheepishly.

"Cadet Versuch Tameshi. A pleasure to be your acquaintance Mr. Celestine, however odd you may be."

His face scrunched up and he stuck out his tongue. "I'd prefer it if you called me Mikage. Mr. Celestine makes me sound so old."

"Hm. Well, I believe you're late Mr. Celestine, so I would hurry off if I were you."

"Mikage," he corrected.

I pointed to the clock. "It's 8:10."

Mr. Celestine spent no time on name corrections after that. He dashed off, swinging around the corner out of sight. I saw a little white flutter and knew the clattering of the plastic was coming even before I heard it.

For the first time in my life I broke code and used inappropriate language, "Bloody hell, are you serious?"

* * *

With nausea-inducing speed I was jerked back into reality, my lenses slowly refocusing on the charred mass before me.

I knew what had happened. I had lost control again.

I tore my eyes away to stare at the mirrored glass where the proctor resides. No doubt, they were marking the failure down. I was surely going to receive-

"Ward 3971. Test results: failure. Punishment is personal freedom time is reduced by two hours for one week."

...so I could no longer view the sunrise in the morning. I lifted my gaze to the gray ceiling, exposing my vulnerability, indicating my acceptance.

"Ward 3971. Real Combat Training Condition start!"

A click echoed as the door popped open to force a prisoner into the white room. The prisoner hesitantly shuffled forward, feet making a swishing sound against the floor.

As the ceiling lights burned itself into my eyes, a bittersweet thought came to mind. Mikage's voice lilting from the endless hope he carries I remember him peering out the window exclaiming, "Somehow, seeing the light of dawn makes you feel relieved, don't you think?"

I close my eyes but the lights still pierce the darkness, a mini sun to the dark world I've made. The prisoner slowly circles me, warily watching my movements. The sounds betray the prisoner's emotions.

Confusion. Fear. It echoes in the steps. My zaiphon perks up, it recognizes this routine and it's eager to devour prey.

The proctor issues the orders, though by this point they've already been carved into my heart. Even if I closed my ears I can hear the orders ringing. Even if I don't want to know I can hear it.

"Ward 3971, eliminate Prisoner ####. Failure to do so will result in punishment."

Yes, Mikage, they do. My life is limited by rules and duties, buried in blood and lost moments, but those sunrises became my freedom. Those once silent mornings became moments where I would desire your enthusiastic and hopelessly-optimistic chatter.

The prisoner leapt forward and my zaiphon surged with joy. It leapt from my body, tendrils latching onto the flesh of its victim. An agonizing cry filled the chamber and slowly dissolved into silence.

How many of those dawns have been taken? From myself? From others?

My eyes opened to a desiccated husk of what once must have been a beautiful woman. Her hair, golden as yours is, had fallen out as the skin it had been attached to had peeled and shriveled when my Zaiphon had stolen her energy.

How many more of those dawns will I take from people before you begin to hate me?

"Ward 3971, your examination is complete. Please resume your other duties."

I turned away from the corpse.

"I'm sorry," I whispered even though nobody could forgive me.

* * *

In an office all one would expect to hear is the quiet scratching of writing implements against parchment and the quiet mummers of work conversations but somehow the Blackhawks office never fit this ideal. Instead it felt like a child's playground, except the children were fully-grown men and women. I sighed as I ducked to dodge a flying baseball bat that Major Hyuuga had managed to knock from Beigletter Warren's hands mid-swing. It collided with the metal door with a thunderous BANG! The entire room went silent for a moment as we all admired the damage. Personally, I was impressed by the fact that the bat never fell and instead had remained embedded in the metal, a testament to how much strength Beigletter Warren had put into his blow.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME KONA-CHAN?" Major Hyuuga's shrill, 'manly' shriek shattered the incredulous silence. As if the question had been a que the rest of the team resumed their hectic hayday: Commander Kuroyuri curled back into Begleiter Haruse's arms and shifted the cloth from his shoulder paulette to use as an eye-cover, Ayanami-sama- ignoring the antics of his team- was diligently emptying his pile of documents, Colonel Katsuragi was quietly sipping green tea and watching Ayanami-sama intently, Begleiter Warren was still irritated with Major Hyuuga but was attempting to tackle the mile-high mountain of papers on his desk, and Major Hyuuga was plastered to Begleiter Warren's side prodding and goading him for the Major's entertainment.

"If you die at least maybe we'll have a replacement willing to do their duty!" Begleiter Warren yelled back.

"I feel sooooo unloved Kona-chan!" Major Hyuuga whined.

I wove my way around the two to reach Colonel Katsuragi's desk. "Did Ayanami-sama need to speak with me?"

Colonel Katsuragi hummed thoughtfully and set his teacup on the table. "I think he did mention something of the sort," he replied as he extended a plate of dango towards me. "It has a mellow, yet sweet taste today." He smiled serenely, an odd contrast to the frenzy of the room.

"Thank you," I said as I took a skewer.

I heard a thwack and knew Major Hyuuga had just been kicked off of Begleiter Warren onto the floor. My assumption was affirmed by an indignant, scandalized yelp, "To kick your commanding officer to the floor! HERESY!"

I shook my head at the team's shenanigans and knocked respectfully on the glass partition to Ayanami-sama's office. "Come and sit," he summoned, his voice a deep, resonating, powerful tone. I've always thought that his voice, laced with authority and confidence, was the most pleasing to hear out of all the voices I've heard in my lifetime. I pulled out the seat before his desk, sat properly with my back pressed flush against the tan willow wood, and awaited Ayanami-sama's words. His slender fingers flipped a page over and his amethyst eyes scanned the words. Those fingers dropped the paper onto the stack before settling into an interlacing pattern. His sight pinned me in place, my soul simultaneously trembling in concern and thrumming in excitement to be the sole focus of his gaze. "You were there that night Teito Klien abandoned the military and attempted to use a hostage to escape." It wasn't really a question but I felt compelled to respond, to give something to Ayanami-sama.

"Yes. I was there as he threatened the life of the hostage in return for his escape and I was the one who brought Mikage to the medical ward to check for injury once we recovered him from-", I couldn't even bring myself to say his name, it was so disgusting.

Ayanami-sama's eyes seemed to have darkened and his facial features softened as he moved his hands off of the desk. The rustle of his uniform against the thick, official paper was the only sound I could hear.

Somehow, between the moment I had stepped into Ayanami-sama's office and now, the office had gone silent. I found that though I usually revelled in silence, this quiet unnerved me. It was unnatural and that meant there was a serious topic about to be discussed, one which the entirety of the team considered important enough to pay respect to.

"No honorifics for Cadet Celestine?" Ayanami-sama's voice rose slightly, indicating it wasn't a statement like before but was a question he himself will answer, "You were close."

 **Were.**

I desperately tried to unnotice the implications I had just heard to. The details I had been trained to listen to warned me. There was my senses telling me this conversation was dangerous.

There was a puzzle before me that I was about to receive the final piece to, but suddenly I found that I didn't want to solve it. I knew that what was coming was going to be painful. My throat closed in on itself, a desperate protest against following the proper decorum of the army and continuing. "...Yes," I forced out.

I don't want to hear this. I forcefully pressed my hand against my heart, trying to force my attention elsewhere. I don't want to know.

I knew Ayanami-sama could feel my emotional turmoil. I felt that the soul link had been opened and he was letting my crawling fear inside himself, trying to share some of the pain and perhaps lessen mine.

 _Thank you._

I glanced up at him and saw a flicker of...surprise. It quickly faded back into the steadfast and serious expression of a leader. Ayanami-sama gave me a moment but the pain didn't lessen, instead getting worse with each tense second ticking by.

Ayanami-sama's eyes closed and his fingers pressed against each other.

"Cadet Celestine's punishment for aiding in criminal Teito Klien's escape was that he had to capture and return Teito to the army by himself." My heart rate skyrocketed. I know how brutal Teito can fight, how powerful he can be if there was a drive. Mikage always was too trusting, too straightforward. He could never match that level of skill. He never would even try, not if it meant harming Teito.

I knew the result without Ayanami-sama saying it. "His body was just found this morning."

My ears closed and I focused my mind in on the words.

Body. Morning.

How ironic that Mikage was found at his favorite time of the day.

I could hear the thunder of my heart. One-two-three per second.

How ironic is it that the day he left was the day we promised to stay together.

I knew the world was passing, could see the clock on the wall, marking the time.

How ironic.

I tried to do what I had been taught: box away my emotions, let the personality of the role overtake my mind, and forget everything...but I couldn't. For once, I failed to follow the practical training beaten into me from birth.

How ironic. You are still giving me firsts Mikage, even when-

I didn't want to finish the thought. Finishing meant acknowledging that it was real. It didn't feel true, as if it was simply the false promises of a kor, except this kor spoke of the opposite of what I wished for so desperately.

 _Nothing will bring him back._

His words cut into me, brutally honest. I knew that Ayanami-sama had never been one to mince words but still-

I couldn't focus, gasping as an emotion, not my own but akin to it, overwhelmed me. A crushing grief coupled with a cold, meticulous, endless rage. Buried beneath it all, a deep guilt.

Ayanami-sama had opened the link to the point I could feel the raw wound on his soul from the loss of one he held as dear as the way Mikage was to me. I saw a brief image of a beautiful woman surrounded by snow white flowers before Ayanami-sama closed the his own lockbox of emotions.

 _Though it may not help...this type of pain I know well._

I stared into his amethyst eyes and watched as the cold of the gem gave way to human weakness. For once he seemed, not as large or enigmatic. He wasn't just the leader which I must obey- he was a something...beautiful. Tempered by the pain he endured, he seemed more human.

 _Though you might not be able to find him again in this life, there is a way to lessen the pain._

 _Anything._

 _I knew that you had ties to the boy...though I had never realized how deep it had been._ He rose from behind his desk and stepped next to me, his gloved hand steadying me. _I got permission for you to hunt down his killer, Teito Klien._

The disgusting pain twisted itself into the thin, cold blue flame of hatred. I imagined tearing the limbs off of the filthy, manipulative, pint-sized prick with a grin.

"Gladly."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for waiting patiently for this update! I now have the prologue done and am so ready to take you on the whirlwind of emotions with Versuch. Tell me what you think in the comments! Constructive criticism, likes, dislikes, and general opinions are all appreciated! :)  
**


End file.
